flowerknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Flower Memory
Flower Memories / フラワーメモリー, shortened as FM, are things you can attach to individuals to power them up. They were introduced on Sep 2, 2019 and replaced Promotion Abilities. FMs have rarities between three to six. How to Obtain Omoide_tane.png|Memory Seed Fm_gacha.jpg|Flower Memory Gacha 3* FMs can be bought from Wares using various common currencies: mid level equipment gacha seeds, gacha seeds, gold, sun medals, and LC. Their stock does not expire, but only a limited amount is available to be bought. Specifically, you can buy up to 50 of each FM. 4-6* FMs must be obtained from the Flower Memory Gacha / フラワーメモリーガチャ. Rolling the gacha requires Memory Seeds / オモイデ種. The seeds can be bought from Wares, bought with Real Money alongside FS, obtained from Campaigns, etc. Your existing FMs can be viewed under the Confirmation / フラワーメモリー確認 screen. The current maximum capacity is 300 1000 2000 and it cannot be expanded at this point in time. Perks Like how Promotion Abilities behaved, installments are maintained on a per-Set basis. For example, you could give your one and only 4* Lilac a Speed Down FM in Set 1, but her FM could be assigned differently in sets 2 through 12. HP Installing an FM on a knight gives them a max HP boost. The HP boost is based on the FM's rarity, level, and unleashes. Abilities Each FM has an ability that will affect Combat and/or Subjugations. An FM's ability can be empowered by unleashing it. Memory Score ac 440 2 eng.png|In-game guide for Flower Memories fm memory score display.jpg|Total memory score shown from the character composition screen Each FM has a Memory Score / メモリースコア associated with it based on it's rarity and unleashes. The combined memory score of all knights in a set have an impact on the dropped items in Memory Dungeons. You can see a set's total memory score Installation Fm_install_from_composition_not_expanded.jpg|Set composition screen without FMs shown fm install from composition expanded.jpg|Set composition screen showing FMs FMs can be attached to knights from the Flower Memory Installation / フラワーメモリー装着 screen, or from the character composition screen. Either way, the FMs you assign are on a per-set basis, so keep in mind which set number you are using. From Character Management, you can assign FMs. The green button with white bars toggles showing the FMs on this screen. If you have FMs visible from here, you can just select an FM slot on a character to assign an FM to her. If the FMs are hidden, select a character to go to the character selection screen. At the bottom of the screen, you can see your currently selected party and each character's FM slots. Either click on a slot or click on the violet Flower Memory / フラワーメモリー button at the upper-right to choose FMs for characters. When you are done with your assignments, you must press the large, red confirm / 決定 button at the bottom-right to save your assignments. Going to any other screen discards your changes. Strengthening irodooru1.png|1* Painter irodooru2.png|3* Painter irodooru3.png|5* Painter Power up FMs with a process called Flower Memory Strengthening Synthesis / フラワーメモリー強化合成. Synthesis requires character materials called Painters / イロドール / irodooru to give experience to the FM. Painters can be obtained by Refining Forge Spirits / オキタエール of any type except Personal Equipment Forge Spirits (the Nazuna bot ones). Painters can also be bought for various currencies from Wares. Unleash Flower Memory Unleashing / フラワーメモリー解放 is the process of combining the same FMs together (aka "dupe fusing"). The unleashed FM gets a higher max level, a max HP boost, a powered up ability, and a higher Memory Score. The FM's Unleash Status / 解放状態 can be seen from the diamonds on an FM's particulars / 詳細. Selling You can sell FMs from the Flower Memory Selling Off / フラワーメモリー売却 screen. FMs that are equipped or locked cannot be sold. Sold FMs give you gold. Memory Dungeon fm memory dungeon banner.jpg|Dungeon banner fm rec mem score.jpg|Stage with the recommended memory score on the left in green fm mem stone rewards.jpg|A stage that gives 12 memory stones. A total memory score of 61+ also gives 6 memory crystals. A Memory Dungeon / メモリーダンジョン is a set of stages related to some memory. Clearing these stages gives you a set amount of Memory Stones / メモリーストーン which you can use in Wares. Each stage in a dungeon has a Recommended Memory Score / 推奨メモリースコア. If you meet or exceed that recommendation with the combined memory score of all characters in your set, then clearing the stage gives you Memory Crystals / メモリークリスタル alongside the usual memory stones. Like the memory stones, the memory crystals are used to buy things from Wares. Reference From the Office, you can go to the Flower Memory Reference Book / フラワーメモリー図鑑 to look at any FMs you've obtained. You can see their picture in full size and read flavor text about them. Comparison With Promotion Abilities For veteran players more familiar with the now defunct Promotion Abilities / PAs, this section gets you up to speed to using FMs instead. To start with, here are some similarities between the two features. *PA and FM assignments are both stored on a per Set basis. *Most PAs and FMs can have their abilities powered up. *The PAs veterans are familiar with happen to be the 3* FMs you can buy from Wares. Now that we've covered the similarities, here are some differences. Finally, it's worth nothing that Sources of Ability-Nurturing / アビ育成の源 has been replaced by the item called Proofs of Pest Subjugation / 害虫討伐証. Although the former was used to strengthen PAs for knights, the latter is just currency used for Wares. To Be Implemented Not everything has been implemented yet. This is the list of planned features. *FMs for Whaleship *"Automatic Equipment Feature" for the character composition screen *"Unleash Feature" for the character composition screen *Sort / Filter for FMs on these screens **FM equipment screen **FM confirmation screen **FM strengthening synthesis screen **FM selling off **FM reference book *Feature to sell FMs in bulk *"Deselect all" button on the FM selling off screen *Feature to sell Painters *Feature to see the particular details for an FM you long click/press on. Would apply to these screens **FM equipment screen **FM confirmation screen **FM strengthening synthesis screen **FM selling off Category:Interface Category:Gameplay